


결혼의 해부

by laika_uebersetzt



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika_uebersetzt/pseuds/laika_uebersetzt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스카일러 화이트와 월터 화이트의 죽어가는 결혼생활 속에서, 다섯 가지의 진실한 것들.</p>
            </blockquote>





	결혼의 해부

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anatomy of a Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508941) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



**1.**

 결혼을 잃는다는 것은 하나의 언어를 잃는 것이다. 글쓰기 수업을 들은 스카일러도 몰랐지만, 이것은 사실이다. 자신의 의사소통이 그 모든 작은 손짓과 서로만의 농담을 이해하는 배우자 한 사람에 얼마나 의존하고 있었는지 서서히 깨닫게 된다. 그는 기억을 공유한다. 20년이 넘는 기억을.

 이것이 마침내 서명이 된 이혼서류를 보며 그녀가 하는 생각이다. 그녀가 이것을, 나중에 가서 마지막 탈출 기회였음을 알게 된 이 기회를 흘려보낸 데에는 다른 이유가 있다. 이후의 몇몇 시점에서 그녀는 스스로에게 계속 말한다. 아이들 때문이라고, 월트(그를 용서하느냐 마느냐를 떠나서)는 별로 시간이 남지 않은 병자이기 때문이라고, 아니면 행크가 총을 맞았을 때에 월트가 금전적 방식으로뿐만 아니라 수많은 낮밤 동안 같이 있어주는 방식으로도 가족을 위해주었기 때문이라고. 그가 번 돈을 받아들이고는 마리에게 거짓말을 하니 어째서 그가 그런 일을 했는지 더 잘 이해하게 되었기 때문이라고. 분명히, 분명히 월트는 그저 잠깐 정신을 잃었을 뿐이고 이제 이 상황에서 빠져나갈 방법을 찾고 있기 때문이라고.

 그렇지만 스카일러는 남에게 하는 거짓말에는 언제나 천부적 재능을 가지고 있었음에도 불구하고, 스스로에게 하는 거짓말에는 언제나 형편없었다. 그렇기에 그녀는 막상 그 상황에서는, 그 문서를 바라보고 있었을 때에는, 그 모든 변명들은 안중에도 없었다는 것을 알고 있다. 몇 주간 으름장을 놓고, 온갖 감언이설을 늘어놓고, 소리를 질러댔고, 자신의 아들의 당혹감으로 인한 분노가 증오로 바뀌는 것을, 동생과 매부가 불쌍한 병자 남편에 대한 그녀의 냉담함에 당혹스러워 하는 것을 지켜보았다. 그러니 월트가 마침내 포기하고 서류에 서명했을 때 그녀가 주저할 리 없었다. 승리의 기쁨과 한없는 안도감만이 존재해야 했다.

 그 대신, 그녀는 그의 익숙한 글씨체를 보며 이제는 "그 우울한 날에 웬디스에 있던 사람같이" 라는 말에 그 누구도 알겠다는 듯 얼굴을 찡그리며 답하는 사람이 없으리란 생각을 한다. 그걸 이해하려면 그 때 그 곳에 있었어야 하고, 그 책을 읽었어야 하고, 그 노래를 읽었어야 하고, 새 집으로 이사를 했는데 이삿짐 트럭이 늦었을 때에, 아이가 뇌성마비가 있다는 것을 처음 알았을 때에, 그녀가 임신 중에 잘못된 일을 해서 이렇게 되었을까 두려워했을 때에, 월트가 그녀가 먹은 약 하나하나를 모두 다 짚어가며 전혀 상관이 없음을 증명해냈을 때에 - 사소한 것들. 그 둘에게 신뢰는 언제나 사소한 것 속에 있었다. 이제는 그게 다 무슨 상관이지?

 그렇지만 상관이 있다. 그녀의 변호사는 서명된 이혼서류를 돌려받지 못한다.

 글쓰기 수업 강사는 '누구나 자신이 가지 않은 길을 다르게 상상한다.'고 말하곤 했다. 스카일러의 경우에는, '가지 않은 길'이 아니다 - 몇 개월이 지나 4개 주 경계선으로 차를 몰고 갈때, 이미 자신이 그 중 어느 곳으로도 가지 않을 것임을 알고 있기에. 그녀의 경우에 그것은 '서명이 쓰이지 않은 이혼서류'이다. 스스로의 손목 주위에 감아 살갗이 벗겨질 때까지 문지른, 익숙하고 비스듬한 선들.

 

**2.**

 월터 화이트는 그녀 앞에서 주눅이 들거나 그녀를 두려워하지 않은 첫 번째 남자였다. 그녀가 그를 두려워하게 되리란 생각은 단 한번도 든 적이 없다. 스카일러는 필요하기만 하다면 무력한 여성성 속에 스스로를 숨길 줄도 알지만, 그것을 좋아하지는 않았다 - 어릴 때에는 자존심이 상했고, 나이가 들면서 그게 우스꽝스러워 보일 수도 있음을 잘 알게 되었다. 마리는 그것에 대해 별로 신경을 쓰지 않는 듯하지만, 마리는 그걸 어차피 타고난 사람이다. 마리가 진짜로 무력한 사람이기 때문이 아니다. 둘 다 어릴 때 각자의 역할을 골랐고, 스카일러는 이미 스스로 보호자의 역할을 맡았기 때문이다. 엄마의 끊임없는 이혼과 그들의 삶에 잠깐 들렀다 가는 수많은 가족들 속에서, 그들은 서로밖에는 의지할 데가 없었다. 다른 모든 것이 그들을 형성해낸 만큼 그들은 서로를 형성해냈다. 스카일러는 일을 조직하고, 명령을 내리고, 상황을 통제하는 쪽이다. 마리가 그런 사람을 필요로 하기에. 그러니 그녀가 행크와 결혼한 것도 당연한 일이다. 마리는 자신이 생각하고 느끼는 바를 그대로 말하는 보랏빛 매력이자 혼돈이며, 언제나 도움을 필요로 하는 쪽이다. 스카일러는 자신이 필요한 존재가 되어야 할 필요가 있기에. 그리고 가끔씩 그녀는 마리가 13살 때에 훔친 그 모든 립스틱 값을 엄마가 알아채는 일 없이 백화점에 물어낸 것과, 테드를 위해 장부를 조작하고 월트를 위해 논리적이고 **말이 되는** 방식으로 돈세탁을 한 것 사이에 어떤 연관점이 있지 않을까 하는 불편한 의문을 갖고는 한다.

 그녀 또한 마리가 훔친 립스틱을 썼었다.

 젊었을 때에, 그 둘은 단순히 남자의 시선을 끄는 데에는 전혀 어려움이 없었다. 스카일러에게 있어서 어려움은 첫 만남이 가슴골을 향한 일방적 시선에서 진짜 대화로 이어질 때에 생겨났다. 이런 일은 스카일러가 자신이 아닌 다른 존재인 척을 하지 않았을 때에 일어났다. 남자들은 위협받은 티를 각각 다양하게 내면서 자리를 뜨곤 했다. 그렇지만 월터 화이트는 아니었다. 그녀는 처음의 대화들을, 서로를 알아보며 사랑에 빠지던 그 어질한 감각을 기억한다. 그가 영리함을 그녀는 알아볼 수 있었고, 그도 마찬가지였다. 둘 중 누구도 서로가 정확함을 요구하고 부주의함을 참지 못한다고 해서 깐깐하다고 욕할 일은 없음을 알고 있었다. 내숭부릴 것 없었다.

 예전에 마리는 스카일러가 인상을 줄 만한 사람에게 인상을 주고 싶어 하는 욕구를 가지고 있고 월트도 마찬가지라며 농담을 한 적이 있는데, 아마 그녀의 말이 맞을 것이다. 마리 또한 통찰력을 보일 때가 있고, 자신이 스카일러의 모습에서 발견해 낸 것을 이해하진 못해도 그것을 언제나 발견해내기는 하기에. 주위에 그 누구도 없을 때에 서로에게 엉겨 자란 것의 후유증이다. 그렇지만 스카일러가 월트와 결혼하게 만든 것이 무엇이든지 간에, 그것은 너무나 오랫동안 지속되었고 앞으로도 계속될 것만 같았다. 그렇기에 누군가가 그녀에게 어느 날 아이들을 그에게서 데려오기 위해, 그의 말소리를 듣지 않기 위해 차가운 물 속으로 제발로 들어갈 것이라고 말했다면 그녀는 기분 나빠하지도 않고 그 말도 안 되는, 말도 안되는 상황에 대해 엄청나게 웃어댔을 것이다.

 

**3.**

 둘은 세 명의 아이를 낳고 싶어 했다. 세명의 아이. 그리고 월트의 고등학교 선생님 일은 아이들이 아직 어릴 때에 금전적인 안정성을 갖기 위한 임시직일 뿐일 것이었다. 아이들을 유치원에 보낼 수 있게 되면 그녀도 다시 회계사 일로 돌아갈 것이고, 월트가 새로운 회사를, 동업자 없이 자신만의 회사를 차릴 동안 그녀도 자신만의 사무실을 가질 수도 있을 거라 생각했다. 그렇지만 첫 번째 아이에게 뇌성마비가 있으니 이 아이가 자랄 때까지 다른 아이를 갖는 것은 공평하지도 못하고 힘들 것이었다. 그리고 어째선지 아직도 주택대출 상환금이 남아 있었고, 그 누구도 어린 아이가 딸린 여자는 고용하려 들지 않았고, 회사를 차릴 돈도, 연구를 할 여유도 없었다.

 월트가 자신의 어머니를 비싼 양로원에 보내자, 셋째는 차치하고 둘째를 갖는 것도 머나먼 꿈이 되어버렸다. 그들 말고는 그 누구도, 행크도 마리도 그들이 마음에 드는 이름 목록을, 장단점까지 다 고려한 이름 목록을 만들었다는 것을 알지 못한다. 학교에서 이상한 별명으로 불리는 일이 없도록 아이를 위해 미리 생각해두는 게 나쁜 일은 아니잖아? 어릴 때, 스카일러는 어머니가 그런 노력을 했으면 하고 생각했었다.

 이 모든 이름은 이루지 못한 꿈의 일부가 되어간다. 거의 우연에 의해 홀리를 갖게 되기 전까지는, 월트가 암 진단을 받기 직전에 그녀가 임신 사실을 알았을 때까지는. 태어나기 전에, 태어나면서, 태어난 이후에 일어난 모든 일을 생각해 보면, 홀리가 우유를 많이 먹고 싶어 하는 것 빼고는 그 어떤 걱정거리도 없는 아이로 태어나주었다는 것은 엄청난 기적이다. 그렇지만 아이를 더 낳고 싶어하던 옛 기억이 떠오른 것은 홀리를 낳을 때가 아니었다. 그 기억은 홀리와는 전혀 상관이 없이 떠올랐다.

 그 기억이 떠오른 것은 남편이 그녀가 그의 옛 제자와 저녁을 하게 했을 때였다. 예전에 그녀가 월트에게 마리화나를 팔았다고 화를 냈던 아이. 이제 어찌 보면 마리화나가 사실보다는 훨씬 낫다는 것에 웃어야 할지 울어야 할지 모르겠다. "제시는 기억하지?"라고 월트가 말하지만, 그녀가 기억하는 것은 그 어린애의 깜짝 놀라 겁에 질린 얼굴 (많은 젊은 남자들이 그녀를 그렇게 쳐다본다)이 아닌, 아예 다른 언어와도 같은 말로 남겨진 음성 메시지와 그 어처구니없는 웹사이트 뿐이다.

 이제는 상관없는 일이다. 저녁 식탁에 제시 핑크먼이 존재하는 것이 월트가 생각해낸, 동생 부부에게 아이들을 보낸 것에 대한 복수라면. 이제 동생에게 그녀를 바빌론의 창녀로 그려낸 것으로도 성치 않은가 보다. 그녀와 월트 사이의 불편한 침묵 속에서 횡설수설하는 그의 말을 한 귀로 흘려보내다, 그녀는 반격의 기회를 잡는다. 반격을 날린 후 자리에서 나온 후에야 그녀는 제시 핑크맨을 월트의 최신 무기가 아닌 다른 것으로 바라보게 된다. 그 괴상한 웹사이트와 처음 만났을 때 그녀가 그에게 엄청나게 화를 낸 사실 때문에, 그녀는 그가 무례할 거라 생각했다. 그러나 그는 아주 예의발랐다. 이제 생각해 보니, 대화를 향한 그의 절박한 시도에는 익숙한 구석이 있었다. 그녀가 항상 아들에게 가르치려 했던 것이었다. 저녁식사에 초대받았을 때에는, 꼭 집주인에게 칭찬해 드리렴. 너무 대충 하는 칭찬 같지 않도록, 식사에서 정확히 뭐가 좋았는지 콕 집어서 말씀드리고.

 이제서야 그녀는 기억한다. 예전에 생각하던, 세 명의 아이.

 월트에게도 기억하냐고 물어보겠지만, 이미 그녀는 답을 안다.

**4.**

 "자책 좀 그만 해."라고 마리가 말하고, 테드가 좋은 사람이라는 말을 덧붙인다. 그는 좋은 사람이 맞다. 좋은 사람이었다. 불구가 되고 겁에 질려 병원에 누워있는 그의 모습이 테드에 대한 다른 기억을 흐리게 하지만, 죄책감이 유일한 이유는 아니다. 사실은, 한심하게도, 테드가 잘생겼건 말건 그는 그렇게 인상 깊은 사람이 아니며 섹스를 하기 전에도 그녀는 그것을 알고 있었다는 것이다. 테드 자체는 전혀 중요하지 않았다. 이제는 함정이 되어버린 그녀의 결혼 생활에서 벗어날 기회가 필요했고, 잠깐만이라도 다른 사람이 되는 것이 즐거웠던 것이다. 그녀의 몸을 만지는 테드의 손길보다도, 맨발로 느끼던 호텔 바닥의 따뜻함이 더 잘 기억난다.

 테드는 국세청 일을 다루는 데 있어서 멍청했고 다른 방면에서도 딱히 똑똑하지는 않았지만, 그는 적어도 살 권리가 있고 자식이 있는 한 인간이다. 애초에 스카일러가 그가 국세청을 속이는 걸 돕지 않았다면 그는 감옥에 갔을 테지만, 적어도 목 하나는 멀쩡했을 것이다. 그녀가 그렇게 한 것은 그를 안타깝게 여겨서도 아니며, 그를 사랑해서는 더더욱 아니다. 그렇게 한 것은 그 일을, 바람피울 기회를, 일상에서 도망칠 기회를 원했기 때문이다. 그 일을 하면 기분이 나아졌기 때문이다. 월트가 특유의 '가족을 위해 할 일을 한 거야'라는 논리를 이 일에도 적응시키려 하자 그녀의 속에서 뭔가가 툭 하고 부러진다. 합리화를 위한 개소리일 뿐이야. 그리고 그녀는 그에게 그대로 말한다.

 요즘은 월트가 자신이 어떤 이야기의 일부가 되고 싶어 하는지, 그녀가 자신을 어떻게 봤으면 하는지 결정하지 못하는 것 같다. 자신이 세상에서 가장 위험한 사람이며 다른 범죄자들을 위협하는 존재이고 그녀는 경의에 차 깊은 인상을 받아야 하는 것인지, 아니면 가족을 부양하기 위해 흔치 않은 방법을 택할 뿐인 충실한 남편이자 아버지이며 그녀가 왜 자신의 행동을 이렇게 받아들이지 못하는지 의아해할 뿐인지.

 테드와 했던 어떤 섹스보다도, 마지막으로 그녀 쪽에서 월트와의 섹스를 먼저 시작했을 때가 더 잘 기억난다. 그 음성메시지를 들은 후였다. 상대의 몸에 익숙하다고 해서 욕망이 덜한 것은 아니다. 그 때에는 걱정과 아드레날린, 그리고 그가 죽을 수 있다는 생각이 그녀를 그렇게 하게 했다. 그를 향한 사랑이 정확히 언제 식었는지는 알 수 없지만, 적어도 그 때에는 그를 사랑하고 있었다.

 그렇지만 고작 몇 주, 어쩌면 까마득한 세월이 흐른 후에, 그가 그녀의 침대에 있었을 때에는 그 사랑은 식고 없었다. 아니면 바로 그 곳에서 사랑이 식었을 수도 있다. 그리고 이상하게도 그것이 적절한 듯하다. 그들이 부부로서 쓰던 침대에서 사랑이 식는 것이. 그녀 옆에 누운 것은 예전과 똑같은 익숙한 몸이었고, 똑같은 익숙한 냄새였고, 똑같은 익숙한 입이 그녀의 어깨에 입을 맞췄지만, 어째선지 골목에서 낯선 이에게 칼로 위협당하는 것보다도 끔찍하게 느껴졌다.

 언젠가 섹스 후 바로 그 침대에서 서로를 안고 있을 때, 그녀가 페로몬의 화학작용에 대해 물어본 적이 있다. _욕망을 위한 완벽한 조합이 있는 거야_ _,_ _만약 그렇다면_ _,_ _그에 대한 모든 반응에_ _,_ _반응이 틀림없이 있을 거 아냐_ _,_ _그럼 욕망을 없애는 조합도 있는 거야_ _?_ 월트에게 이런 것을 물어보면 언제나 제대로 된 대답을 들을 수 있었다. 그렇지만 지금은 대답이 기억나지 않는다. 이제는 중요치 않다. 두 질문 모두에 대한 그녀만의 대답을 찾았으니. 잘못 이해한 음성메시지, 아드레날린과 공동으로 느끼는 죄책감의 물결, 20년간의 기억 그리고 구속영장을 받게 될지도 모르는 상황은 마지막 단 한 번의 욕망을 만들어냈다. "당신을 용서해"라는 그의 말, 이제 그녀에게는 그를 막을 방법이 없다는 것을 알면서도 침실로 돌아온 월트, 처음으로 그녀가 아무런 반응도 보이지 않음 알면서도 익숙하게 그녀를 애무하던 그의 몸. 이것이 마지막으로 남아있던 욕망을 없애버렸다.

 

**5.**

 이제 그녀는 공포도 극복해 냈다. 물론, 완벽히는 아니다. 자신이 살인자와 같이 살고 있음을 잊는다는 것은 멍청하거나 정신 나간 짓일 테니. 그렇지만 적어도 더 이상 아침에 일어나 오늘이 바로 월트가 협박한대로 자신이 정신병원에 갇히거나, 죽게 되는 날일지 궁금해 하지는 않는다.

 이제 그녀가 진짜로 두려워하는 것은 발각되는 것, 아니, (발각되는 순간에는 차라리 안도감을 느낄 것이다) 발각된 후의 일이다. 이 일은 분명 더 많은 것을 파괴하게 될 테니. 이게 합리화라는 것은 알지만, 어쩔 수 없다. 이제 그녀의 아들은 부모 둘 다에게 화가 나 있지만(비록 월트보다는 그녀에게 더 화가 나 있지만), 아버지가 독약을 만들하고 어머니가 그 독약으로 돈 번을 세탁한다는 것을 알게 되면 무너지고 말 것이다. 행크가 마약단속국이나 다른 어떤 사법기관에서 가질 수 있는 경력도 무너지게 될 것이다. 특히 행크의 치료에 든 돈이 어떤 돈인지 고려했을 때. 그리고 사람으로서의 행크도 무너질 것이다. 그렇게 되면 마리도 끝을 보게 될 것이다. 이제 스카일러는 동생을 영원히 잃을 것이다. 홀리는 행크와 마리 밑에서 자라게 될 기회도 잃고 고아원에 가게 될 것이다. 그녀도 월트도 아이들을 맡길 만한 친척이나 친구가 없으니.

 스카일러는 사울 굿맨에게 가서 마지막 유언장, 재정적 지원, 그리고 이 모든 것이 시작되기 전에 가지고 있던 돈을 마약으로 번 돈에서 어떻게든 떼어놓을 수 있는지에 대해 물어본다. 그리고 그는 그녀가 이미 알고 있는 대답을 한다. 불가능하다고. 적어도 그는 월트와 그녀가 둘 다 죽거나 감옥에 가는 일은 없을 거란 척을 하면서 생색을 내지는 않는다. 대신 그는 그녀의 아들과 홀리를 위해 비밀 계좌는 몇 개는 만들 수 있다는 제안을 한다. 스카일러는 행크가 어떻게 마약단속국이 체포한 거스 프링의 동조자 9명에게 주어진 돈을 추적했는지 말하던 마리의 수다와 그에 이어진 뉴스에 보도된 감옥에서의 학살을 기억해내고는 거절한다.

 이상하게도, 그녀는 다시 월트와 의사소통을 하게 된다. 이제는 말이 아닌 침묵을 통해. 그는 이제 그녀가 그에게 말을 걸게 하려는 것은 포기했지만, 여전히 그들은 서로를 지켜본다. 그녀가 담배에 불을 붙이는 모습, 수영장 근처에 등을 수그리거나 꼿꼿이 피고 앉는 그녀의 모습. 그는 그녀가 아직 기다리고 있음을 알고, 그녀는 그가 계속 그녀에게 건네는 돈 속에서 자신이 찾으려 한 것을 발견하지 못했음을 알고 있다. 그는 하루하루가 지날수록 그것을 찾으려는 의욕도 또한 잃고 있다.

 결국 마리가 어리석게도 선의로 스카일러를 궁지에 몰아넣고, 스카일러는 이제 자신이 월트의 침묵을 제대로 읽어낼지에 모든 것을 걸기로 한다. 그녀는 그에게 거래를 제안한다. 마약 제조를 멈추는 대가로 아이들을 주기로. 이제 자신은 아이들에 대해 선택지가 없음을 뻔히 알면서, 아직은 월트가 모르기를 바라면서. 이제는 둘 다 거짓말에는 전문가가 되었지만, 편집된 진실을 다루는 데에는 여전히 그녀가 훨씬 더 능숙하다. 어쩌면 그가 이제는 성공에 권태감을 느낀다는 그녀의 생각이 맞은 것일 뿐인지도 모른다. 둘 중 무엇이 되었건, 그는 제안을 받아들인다.

 죽음이 우리를 갈라놓을 때까지, 라는 결혼 서약. 이제 둘은 죽음을 살아가고 있다. 그녀와 월트, 그 상태에 대해 인정하는 정도는 다르다. 그는 여전히 그 시계, 그것을 준 사람이 얼마 전까지만 해도 자신을 죽이고 싶어 했으며, 그녀도 이제 그렇게 마음을 바꾸게 될 거라 자랑했던 그 시계를 차고 있다. 그러나 월트는 이제 손목에 찬 그 시계를 더 이상 보지 않는다. 단 한번도.

 그녀는 자신의 손목을 문지르고는 생각한다. 자신들이 스스로를 그 속에 얽어매는 글자들, 서명들, 그리고 선들에 대해.


End file.
